Tamori family
The Tamori family were founded after the Agasha family left the Dragon. There was a small group that still remained, led by Agasha Tamori. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman History Agasha Defection For almost twenty years, each clan had a family named Agasha, but that changed at the end of the War of Spirits when Emperor Toturi I renamed the Dragon Agasha as the Tamori family in 1150. This was a concession into which the Emperor was forced as a part of his truce with Hantei XVI. Imperial Histories, p. 223 Toturi followed the advise of the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro. The shugenja of the Wolf Legion were immediately granted fealty in the fledgling family. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 55 The largely-defeated Hantei took great joy in having the Dragon rename one of their families after a man they considered to be a traitor. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 10 The new family daimyo Tamori Shaitung infused her whole family with a strict sense of honor, and Bushido, particularly the tenets of Duty and Honesty, was a final principle of Tamori ideology. Book of Earth, p. 56 Destruction of the Agasha Shrines Shortly after the Wrath of the Kami erupted, the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shaitung invited the Phoenix Agasha to retrieve any important artifacts from the shrines they wished to keep. The Dragon-Phoenix War and the active volcano prevented them from even getting near the sites. When the Tamori returned to their lands just after the volcano subsided, they destroyed the shrines without exception. The hostility between the two families might never draw to a close. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 48 Overseeing the Spider After the Spider Clan was elevated as a Great Clan in 1173, the Tamori monitored the Taint of the corrupted members of the Spider. Views of the Clans, by Seth Mason Politics Tamori Daimyo The following are the known daimyo of Tamori family of the Dragon Clan since the name change of the Agasha in 1151: Vassals of the Tamori The following are the known vassal families of the Tamori: * Chiyu family * Hiasobi family * Izaku family * Remiki family Lands Provinces The Tamori Provinces, formerly the Agasha Provinces, were also known as the Twisting Labyrinth. Way of the Dragon, p. 97 They were divided into two smaller provinces. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 Holdings * The Crystal Cave * Serpent's Tail Mine * Shiro Tamori * Suigeki Toshi * Tamori Foundries * Tamori Gardens * Tamori Seido * The Wrath of the Kami * Yamasura Dojo The Mountain Home Dojo was the oldest dojo, and devoted in alchemy. In the Dragon's Heart Dojo were located the forges for swordsmithing. The Temple of the Tranquil Fire represented the last of the three Tamori trains of thought, the way of Earth shugenja, as the Tamori Yamabushi school. Art of the Duel, pp. 52-53 See also * Tamori family/Meta Category:Dragon Clan Families Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Daimyo Tamori